JumpStart Advanced: Power Boost
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: After an accident which involves drinking, an unexpected thing happened to Frankie that will change his life forever, will he be able to master it?
1. Drink gone wrong

**JumpStart Advanced: Power Boost**

 **The third story of the heroes series. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Drink gone wrong**

One day in JumpStartville, Frankie started out his morning by burying some bones. In the middle of that, he felt hungry. "Oh well, breakfast time!" The dog left his bones half buried and went inside his house to have some breakfast.

In his kitchen, Frankie opened the fridge and examined it. "Hmmm..." He thought a bit and then, took out a cereal box and a bottle of milk. "It's been a while since I had my choco bones with milk." He got a spoon and bowl and sat down to have his breakfast.

After breakfast, Frankie went back to burying his bones when he heard a ringing sound. Heading back to his house, he saw the telephone ringing. "Well, I'm charging my handphone so..." He answered it. "Hello? This is Frankie speaking."

"Hey Frankie! This is Hopsalot! Hope you don't mind if you can give me a hand?"

"Sure! Who else is coming anyway?"

"All the all-stars will be there to give me a hand."

"I see. I'll be there in several minutes. See you!"

"Okay. Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, Frankie looked around. "Squirt is still asleep and the time is 9am. I think I'll prepare his breakfast first before I leave." So Frankie went back t his house and prepared Squirt's breakfast for his little cousin stays with him and after that, he wrote a note to let him know of his absence for a while so once Frankie had settled everything, he grabbed his scooter and scooted his way to Hopsalot' house.

 **Soon enough...**

Outside Hopsalot's house, he can be seen briefing the other all-stars when Frankie scooted in. "Did I miss anything?"

"We just got started Frankie." CJ called out as Hopsalot briefed on. "Now, the science fair I'm planning in a few days time will need some organization." He then gathered the all-stars around him and showed him some schematics on a blueprint. "This is some organization you've planned." Kisha exclaimed as they studied it. After that, "Okay guys. Let's hop to it." Hopsalot exclaimed as he took out a controller and pressed a button, the ground rumbled a bit and behind him, a platform opened up revealing supplies of materials. "Enough to set up the booths." said Pierre as all 8 of them got to work.

The all-stars worked hard as they set up the booths at certain locations and are preparing the stuff used for the science fair. Casey can be seen setting up a skeleton figure on one booth and on another booth, Eleanor is arranging some science books and Kisha is painting some orbs of different sizes while Hopsalot hanged each of them with strings tied into circles with the orbs.

On one corner, Frankie and Pierre are setting up a booth. "This booth is for what?" asked Frankie. "Designated for me to explain energy especially y favourite when it comes to music." Pierre answered. "Cool." Frankie exclaimed as they continued the setup as on another corner, CJ and Edison are displaying plants on the booth and Casey is now helping Hopsalot set up another booth. "On the day of the fair, I need a dry ice cube, a normal ice cube, some water and a container of gas." Hopsalot told him. "I can't get some gas and dry ice but I can get the other 2 components." Casey replied. "Then I'll do what I can." Hopsalot replied with understanding as he added. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure thing pal." So Hopsalot gathered the all stars and presented them bowls of salad in which the vegetables are from his garden. He also has salad dressing for them to add to their vegetarian meal. "I wonder why there's no meat..." Pierre sighed as he played with the vegetables with his fork. "Don't complain. Vegetables gives us the vitamins we need to sustain our healthy bodies." Eleanor explained to him as she ate her lunch.

During the lunch hour, "Guys. I need to check on Squirt. I'll be back shortly." Frankie explained to them. With understanding, Hopsalot allowed him to do s and even packed some salad in a container for Frankie to bring home to Squirt. Once it's done, Frankie set off back to his house.

 **After that...**

It didn't take long but Frankie returned soon enough, "Whew! Just in time to resume the setup. Could use a glass of water." Frankie's eyes then caught something. On one of the booths, there was glass with some drink on it. "Good timing." Frankie thought as he went to the booth, took the glass and drank it up. "Refreshing." he thought when, "Uh Frankie. Did you just drink one of my experimental serums?"

"Wait...serum?!" Franki stared at Hopsalot as, "Yeah...you drank it up at all." Frankie was speechless for a moment. "Why would you put some liquid in a glass?"

"Oh that's because I'm out of test tubes until I searched my storage room and found some on a test tube rack on a shelf and now, I was gonna-"

"Going." Eleanor interrupted as, "As I was saying, I was going to fill it with the serum I filled in the glass that you apparently took it and drank up the serum."

"Oh man, what's going to happen to me?" a worried Frankie asked. "I don't know. This was experimental and I haven't tested it out yet." Hopsalot replied as Frankie still had that worried look on his face. "But anyway, how bad can it be? Besides, you still look normal if you ask me."

"You mean it's not going to harm my body?" Frankie asked starting to feel relief. "Probably." Definitely, he was relived by Hopsalot's words as the all-stars got back to work.

Soon enough, all the booths are completed with all the props and scientific materials in display. "Thanks for the help guys. I appreciate it." Hopsalot thanked his friends. "No problem. We're just glad that we came here to help." CJ replied as the rest of the all-stars left to do their own activities.

 **Later that night...**

Nightfall has descended and by now, the entire village should be asleep. Well, except for Frankie who just finished putting Squirt to sleep. After that, he went to his bedroom with thoughts in his head. "Okay, I accidentally drank an experimental serum. I wonder about it..." He then looked at the mirror expecting a change in his body. "No change. I'll keep waiting."

Several minutes later, "Still no change. I guess this liquid is defective." Satisfied, Frankied changed into his pjs and went to bed believing that everything will be alright.

 **But in the middle of the night...**

For some reason, once all turned in for the night, a bright blue light illuminated in Frankie's house. Despite the brightness, none are affected and the light dissipated quickly. In was clearly unknown what it was but it seems harmless. Is it?

 **Okay, this story will have a few chapters only as not much adventure will take place. Still, what happens next now that Frankie had an unexpected incident involving a drink that was actually a serum? We shall see in the next chapter...**


	2. Extraordinary

**Previously, the all-stars prepared for the science fair and Frankie had an accident involving a serum that he mistook for a drink. What will happen to him due to that? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Extraordinary**

The next day, the sun has risen and so far, all seems normal...

...

...

...

...

...

Or not. Well, for Frankie in his case. Because today, something extraordinary is about to happen and it starts...

...

...

...

...

...

Now.

Okay, let's move to the next scene as it is cuts to his house and Frankie is still in bed sleeping. The alarm clock then rang and Frankie's hand went to find it so that he can turn it off and soon, he found it and clicked it. Getting up, "What a lovely day! Time to get started!" Frankie felt alive when he gets up. He then went to use the bathroom but when he went to open the door, "CRACK!"

"What the? I ripped the door off with great force?" Frankie looked surprised as he also noticed that he's holding the door by lifting it up through the doorknob he's holding with one hand. "Strange." He thought as he put the door aside and went to open the window for some fresh air but as he went to do that, "CRACK! KSH!"

"Oh no. I broke the entire window! How come I'm doing something that ends up being broken apart by me?!" He then looked at the mirror and gasped. "No way..." Looking at his reflection, Frankie found out he had gained muscles and a 6-pack rock hard abs when he took off his shirt. "I look muscular but with extraordinary strength..." he noticed as he continued examining himself as his arms and legs are all muscular too but not too much but the exact boost that turned Frankie into a powerhouse for some reason. "Definitely." Frankie exclaimed as he decided to run some tests on his built up body.

As Frankie admired his boosted body, the sound of the door being knocked startled him. Quickly, he put on his daily attire and answered the door to see Squirt holding a Frisbee. "Wanna play Frisbee Frankie?"

"Sure Squirt. Right after breakfast." Frankie then went to prepare it for himself and Squirt.

After breakfast, they went to the open field and there, Casey, Hopsalot and Pierre are waiting for them. "Ready?" Casey called out as Squirt tossed the Frisbee to him and he jumped up catching it. He then tossed it to Hopsalot who caught it with only one hand. "Heads up Frankie!" He called out as he threw it to him. It was a very high throw but for some reason, "I'll get it!" Frankie jumped up and surprisingly caught it! All gasped at the sight when, "Huh? So high I have jumped? AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"THUD!" Ouch. All went to Frankie who fell on his rear and as he stood up. "How did you jump so high?" Pierre asked him. "Based on my calculation, the jump you executed is high enough to touch the sky!" Hopsalot calculated. "Weird." Frankie exclaimed.

Well it doesn't matter anyway as the group resumed the game. Pierre threw the Frisbee to Squirt and he passed it to Casey. Casey then got ready as he smiled to himself. Once he's ready, he threw the Frisbee and manipulated the wind currents to carry the Frisbee further. Hopsalot tried to catch it but missed and it flew and landed on a tree branch. "Great. Looks like someone needs to climb it and get it." Pierre stated as the group headed to the tree. There, "I'll do it." Frankie hugged the tree first and prepared to climb but instead, "CRACK!"

"Whoa!" All exclaimed as, "What?"

"Dude. You're lifting it for some reason." Casey exclaimed. Frankie then noticed it. "How come I lifted the tree without any problem?!" He thought as the Frisbee that was stuck on the tree branch then fell off and, "THONK!"

"Ouch!" Pierre exclaimed. "Good thing I always wear my cap." He then picked up the Frisbee and the group continued the game.

So later after that and some lunch, Frankie went back to his house and to his basement while Squirt went out again to play. There, some gym equipment was kept. "Dusty it is but I'll put them back operational." He thought. "I also need to do this so that I can examine myself on the changes in my physical body." S Frankie got to work and got the gym equipment back in operation after some time. "Good. Test drive...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Initiate." Frankie then tied a headband around his forehead as the front view zoomed away revealing him in some exercise attire.

First, he did some bench presses. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **10 minutes later...**

"97, 98, 99, 100!" Frankie stopped to catch his breath for he was lifting a heavy weight. "And yet, I never tire easily. I see it now." He then took out a list which read.

 _List of changes in my body_

Frankie then took out a pencil and wrote on the list, "Superhuman Strength." which is first and then, "Superhuman Stamina." and a few more.

Next, he tested his body by breaking some wood on his own body. After that, he broke metal bars on his body but instead, the bars were bent hard upon contact. "Seems like I can resist anything thrown at me." Frankei then wrote on the list, "Superhuman Durability."

Then, he did some chopping, punching and kicking and for some reason, he reduced most of the equipment to pieces or should I say, destroyed them. He also practiced on other tests that involves mobility, flexibility and many more to test on.

After that, he did some acrobatics and gymnastics and then, went outside sprinting around the park. Nearby, Eleanor and Kisha noticed him. "Since when did Frankie started an exercise program?" Kisha asked. "Beats me." Eleanor replied as they continued chatting.

 **Later on...**

"Okay, the list should be complete." Frankie stated as he looked through the list again.

 _1\. Superhuman Strength_

 _2\. Superhuman Stamina_

 _3\. Superhuman Agility_

 _4\. Superhuman Endurance_

 _5\. Superhuman Durability_

 _6\. Superhuman Mobility_

 _7\. Superhuman Senses_

 _8\. Superhuman Flexibility_

 _9\. Superhuman Athleticism_

 _10\. Master Combatant_

"Wow! 10 amazing powers I have in my body when I unintentionally drank the serum!" Frankie looked really excited about it as, "It's like as if I'm gifted with superpowers! That's it! And that calls for a costume!" Frankie headed back to his bedroom gently and opened his wardrobe. "CRACK!"

"Not again. I need to work on my control." Frankie sighed as he looked and found some threads of different colours. "Knitting time!" He soon got to work knitting out a costume.

 **2 days later...**

At last, it was completed. The costume Frankie knitted on consists of a red cape, a blue long sleeved shirt and pants. The shirt has a yellow star with the letter, "P" on it. Black boots and a black belt(not the karate type)is added to the costume. And now, Frankie is putting on a red eye mask and soon enough, "Finally, I have entered a new level." He looked into the mirror admiring his heroic appearance. "Wanna know what the letter 'P' stands for? The answer is...

...

...

...

...

...

"Power! Yeah! For a dog like me, I was boosted with great power in an extraordinary manner! Yeah! Power and dog added together becomes Powerdog! Oh yeah! I cam up with my own codename that suits my powers well!" Frankie then did a few poses when a knocking sound was heard. Quick as lightning, Frankie changed back to his usual attire thanks to the agility he was boosted with. He then opened the door to see Squirt waiting for him. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Uh...yeah! I'll get dinner ready." Frankie and Squirt headed down as the rest of the day goes normal as usual.

 **That night...**

"Tomorrow is the science fair isn't it?" Frankie is seen chatting with Hopsalot through their handphones. "Yeah. All stalls will be running and that includes a robotic competition that I'll host."

"I see. The most innovative robot wins along with a few other special awards right?"

"Totally! Well, I need to get some shuteye. See you tomorrow and good night."

"Okay then. Goodnight." Ending the call, "Ah...it feels good to have a boost. If only I can use it now over something..." Frankie thought as he went to bed. "Well, we'll find out soon enough." He then glanced at his costume that he worked on and smiled to it as he turned off the lights for the night.

 **How great it is for Frankie to see this boost. Even his costume almost resembles Superman's but literally, it doesn't look like his due to the design and colour. So, the final chapter is next. Stay updated!**


	3. Action-Packed

**Chapter 3: Action-Packed**

 **In the last chapter, Frankie found out that his body was boosted with great power and thus, did a test drive and donned a costume to become something special and he'll soon take action wearing it and using his powers**

* * *

The day has arrived. Yes, the science fair. The all-stars are at their respective booths displaying the education as many have come to learn and enjoy. In one booth, Casey is doing his best to explain the skeletal system by pointing out the different type of bones. "Here, is the skull that protects the brain. There, is the ribcage that protects the heart and lungs." While he's doing that, on another booth, Kisha is explaining the solar system as some of the inhabitants are taking down notes.

Nearby, Eleanor is selling the science books and opposite her, CJ and Edison are showing some of their exotic plants and explaining how the plants thrive and function. "So, they take in carbon dioxide for them to use in their process called photosynthesis. During the process, they give out oxygen for us to breathe in and in return, we breathe out carbon dioxide for them to use." Edison explained while CJ showed them the different types of plants.

While the fair is bustling in learning, Hopsalot is seen inspecting a line of robots. "Interesting design..." he examined as he noticed an empty slot. Looking at his list, "There are suppose to be 7. Where's the last one?" He then heard a whirling sound as he looked up to see a large 5 feet tall robot walking towards him. Beside it is Jimmy Bumples and Skids. "Surprise?"

"Almost Jimmy."

"Not for long when I win the competition!" Jimmy boasted as Skids snickered. "Skeeves! Sheeves! Give this metalbot a spitshine!"

"You're giving it a spit shine?!" A stunned Hopsalot exclaimed as 2 badgers who are Jimmy's accomplices arrived and began spitting on the robot. "Never mind..." Hopsalot walked away as the spit shine continues on.

Meanwhile, Frankie is feeling bored. "I can't believe I need to do this..." He thought as the scene zoomed away revealing the booth that he's running and it sells drinks and snacks. As he received some money and gave a packet of potato chips to a kid, Hopsalot walked to him. "Hey Frankie. You look glum."

"No. Just feeling bored. Wish I can do something educational at the other booths..."

"Well, I need some judges for the robotics competition and I think-"

"You want me to do the judging?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay then." Frankie felt satisfied as Hopsalot left. "Finally. Something useful to do." He thought as he gave a can of soda to a customer and received his money. "Maybe if some action can be added to my role..." He also thought as he went to prepare a slice of pizza for another customer.

Back there, "Hey Boss. Spit shine's done." Sheeves reported. "Neat! We're so gonna win this!" Jimmy cheered as he took out cans of soda and tossed them to his cronies and they had a drink. After that, Jimmy had an idea. "C'mon guys! Let's go and pick on that tiny dog Squirty!" The gang laughed and left as Skids snickered and threw his can away. Only it didn't land on the trash bin which was near the gang. It hit the rim bouncing off and it landed on the robot hitting some button that is labelled, "Combat" At the back of it. As a result of this activation, the robot's eyes glowed red.

Some time later, the fair is going well. Pierre can be seen explaining different forms of energy. "From heat energy to electrical energy, there are many different forms! And my favourite, is sound energy." Before Pierre can explain more, "Attention everyone. The robotics competition is about to begin. If you want to witness it, head to the arena west from the science fair." After that, "Now, as I was saying..."

While Pierre runs his booth, at the arena, the judging and demonstration has begun. "My robot is programmed to attend to the service that people need when they visit my place to seek guidance in touring a country." Brady Bear demonstrated it by asking a simple question to his robot which was dressed like a tourist and it responded with 100 percent efficiency. "Now, here's an example. A customer may ask, 'How long do I wait until it is my turn to seek guidance?'." The robot looked at his creator and answered. "In an approximate time like 5 to 10 minutes, it will be your turn." All clapped for Brady Bear as Hopsalot, Frankie and CJ showed him his score which is, 9, 8, 8. "Okay, who's next on the list?" Hopsalot asked through whispering. "Let's see...Hiroshi, Chloe, Serafina, Squirt, Roxy and last for not least, Jimmy." CJ whispered. "Good. Let's proceed on with this competition."

 **After some time...**

"Okay people. Last for not least, Jimmy Bumples." All clapped as Jimmy and his robot entered in. "HeHeHe! Thanks everyone! Check it out! This robot here is designed for labour! Watch!" He clapped his hands and Skeeves and Sheeves carried in a log. They put it down in front of the robot and hurried off as, "Now, watch as the robot lifts it up and sets it up!" He took out a controller and pressed a button. The robot picked up the log. "Now, let's set it up." He pressed another button and, "Uh Jimmy, why is the robot lifting it in the air?" Frankie asked him. "What? I did not command it to-" All of a sudden, the robot threw the log at the judges! "Incoming! CJ yelled as they jumped out of the way as the log crashed onto the area. Those watching it ran for their lives as the robot went berserk and started destroying the fair booth by booth with it's robotic fists and legs. "Get everyone to safety! And Jimmy, shut it off!"

"Too late!" Jimmy yelled running off and dropping the controller since the robot went after him and as a result, the robot stomped the controller into pieces and then, the glowing red eyes fired laser beams all over the fair destroying more booths. "Run for it!" Edison warned everyone as all fled from the berserk robot. Behind it, Frankie hid inside the destroyed booth. "That robot is going to destroy everything if let loose! Someone's got to do something!" He then thought of it. "And why didn't I think of that..." He saw a nearby tree and hid behind and the sound of clothes being changed was heard.

Back there, "Why is this robot shooting lasers from it's eyes and from the palm of it's hands?!" Casey asked as all looked at Jimmy. "Well...I also designed it as security. Yeah, it wasn't in that mode when I was demonstrating it."

"Then if it's not in that mode. Why was it activated?" asked Kisha. That, is the point as all this discussion made Skids feel nervous and he then recalled his action but didn't speak it out. Then, "Uh-oh. It saw us." Eleanor noticed as the robot who just finished destroying the entire fair turned to them when, "HEY!" All looked at the direction on where the shout came from even the robot. There, right in front of them is..."A dog wearing a funny costume with a cape? Ha! Ridiculous!" Jimmy laughed as, "Who is that?" Eleanor wondered as the robot charged towards the costumed hero. As it got close, it readied it's fists and delivered the punch! Then, "KLANG!"

"Whoa! He grabbed hold of it!" Casey noticed as, "Of course I did! Let me show you guys what I, Powerdog can do! Watch!" Powerdog grabbed the fist and lifted the robot up with tremendous strength. he jumped in the air and threw the robot down slamming it. He then landed on it and delivered a barrage of punches denting the body. "Except it's heavily armoured." Jimmy added but al ignored him for they're watching Powerdog pound the robot. "He calls himself Powerdog..." Hopsalot observed as Powerdog got punched around but held his ground and leapt in the air and kicked the robot down with brutal force. "Immense strength, durability and endurance...could he be..." Hopslot was in deep thought and then, recalled something. "Few days ago..." He then realized it now and nudged to Casey whispering to him something. He nodded and the duo sneaked off.

Back there, the robot fired lasers from it's eyes but instead, it had no effect on Powerdog despite the direct hit. The robot then charged and began punching around but Powerdog made use of his mobility and dodged every single punch even when they are swift. "Is that all you got?" Powerdog taunted. That's when it grabbed him. "Didn't see that one coming. But..." Using his immense strength, Powerdog ripped the fist into half by pushing the fingers off him with great force thus freeing himself. "Awesome!" Squirt cheered as all were amazed by the power he has and as of now, the robot is dented all over and has lost his left hand. "How about I blind you?" Frankie asked as he jumped high and landed on the colossal metal giant's face. He then headbashed the right eye shattering the lens but upon doing that, the robot managed to grab him with his right hand and threw him onto the ground. "BOOM!" The dust cleared revealing Powerdog on the ground. "IS he alright?" Edison asked. Answer is yes as Powerdog stood up. "KSH!" Okay, answer is no for the robot used it's feet and began stomping Powerdog. "OW! OW! OW!" Powerdog shouted as the stomping continued on until, "BSH!"

"Ouch...squashed like a pancake..." the Japanese snow monkey Hiroshi commented as, "Wait, look!" Roxy the raccoon exclaimed as below the robot's foot, something is lifting it up and, "There he is! Alive and Strong!" Squirt cheered as Powerdog threw the robot down causing it to stumble. "Crushed by a metal foot but with my durability, I can't be flattened!" He said as he delivered close combat all over the dented body denting it even more. "Still, it's not gonna work until he punched the tin can to the centre of the body." said Jimmy. "What do you mean?" asked CJ. "At the centre is the power core. By removing it, it can be deactivated." Jimmy explained. "Nice of you to tell us the robot's Achilles Heel." said Edison. "What is that?" asked Kisha. "It's an idiom which expresses the weak point of a person with great strength." Eleanor explained to the group.

Back there, "Even though I gave the robot a lot of power punching and kicking, he's one tough metalbox to smash through." Powerdog thought as the robot took evasive action and fired a laser beam from the palm of it's right hand! "Uh-oh. Gotta-"

"DING!"

Looking up, Powerdog saw an armoured rabbit blocking the laser with his Advanced Energy Shield Projector. After that, he fired rockets from his left arm but the robot knocked the rockets off sending them in the air and they exploded. "Hey...I know you, you're Iron Rabbit aren't you?"

"That's right!" Iron Rabbit replied as the ground shook a bit and then, heaps of earth are forming together and then, it revealed a figure to be...

...

...

...

...

...

"And that's the Elemental Ninja!" Powerdog exclaimed in excitement. "Hi there." He greeted as he generated lightning from his hands and tail and fired streaks of it at the robot depowering him down. "He's weakened! I'll finish this!" Frankie jumped up and power punched the body creating a massive dent causing the robot to stumble. "It's not working. Even if we combine our abilities, it's still standing." the Elemental Ninja exclaimed as the robot stood up and it's more berserk than ever as it began picking stuff up and throwing them at the trio. Fortunately, ice blasts froze a debris and a laser blast shattered it. This went on until the robot switched to stomping them. Still, Powerdog resisted it by using his fists to resist the stomp and raised it up higher making the robot lose balance. "If possible, I should try to do a scan on this mechanical machine." Iron Rabbit did a scan and through his vision, he could see many interlocking gears and other systems and, "Interesting, power levels are surging from the centre of the robot. And in the centre is some power core..." He then revealed to Power Dog and the Elemental Ninja about the scans. "Then it's settled, Elemental Ninja, turn up the heat! Once you overheat the metal, Iron Rabbit, explode it with your weapons. As for the rest, leave it to me!"

"Neat plan Powerdog!" The Elemental Ninja complimented on as he snapped both fingers and fire engulfed the robot burning and heating it at the same time. "Man, 3 heroes working together. Sounds really good!" Pierre exclaimed as the engulfment went on for the next few minutes as the metal on the robot started to melt slow and steady. "My turn! Rockets away!" Iron Rabbit fired 3 homing rockets that hit the robot in time as the fire died out. The rockets dealt burst damage sending scrap metal around the area. Then, "There's the power core!" Powerdog pointed out as right in the centre is a large spherical battery that is emitting electrical energy on the robot to maintain it's functionality. "Time to shut this robot offline!" Powerdog jumped high in the air and landed on the chest. All watched as he climbed his way to the power core as he gripped onto the metal tight denting in process as he climbed on.

After a minute, he reached it as the electrical energy surrounding the core is becoming very unstable. Through the scans. "Massive fluctuations detected and rising..." Iron Rabbit then realized what's going on and called out. "Powerdog! The core is reaching critical level! It will only be a matter of time before it detonates!"

"Gotcha!' Powerdog got the message as he went to the core as the streaks of electricity struck his body! "AH! Gotta endure..." As the powerhouse endured through, he grabbed the core as more electricity struck him harder. "Not good. He can't sustain much more of this despite his incredible level of durability and endurance..." Iron Rabbit noticed as Powerdog tried to rip the core of but the huge amounts of electricity penetrated him even more. "Come on...I can do this...this body will not...go...to waste!" Powerdog let out a loud shout and all watched as his body became even more boosted as his eyes glowed light blue and likewise, his body. "Amazing..." Squirt exclaimed as Powerdog gave everything he's got and, "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!" One by one, the wires connected to the core broke off and soon enough, KSH!"

"Got it!" Powerdog jumped down with the unstable core and, "Who wants to see a supernova?" Powerdog asked the crowd as he hurled the core with great power into space and soon enough, all could see a massive explosion triggered in space. "I might not call it a supernova. In other words, it can be a cosmic explosion since it took place in space." Iron Rabbit explained. "Oh..." Powerdog was conufsed by this as, "They did it guys! The 3 heroes!" Hiroshi called out. All cheered for them as, "Powerdog is the real hero today." Iron Rabbit explained. "Yeah, his strategy worked like charm and therefore, the credit goes to him." The Elemental Ninja added. All looked at Powerdog for a moment. Then, "Good point. Hooray for Powerdog!" CJ cheered as all joined in except Jimmy who was crying that his robot was destroyed, "How came the robot go haywire!? I planned everything and now, it went berserk and was destroyed in ruin!?" While he's whining about it, his gang said nothing but Skids was sweating hard but still never wanted to admit it. Sheesh...

And also, "So...who won the robotics competition?" asked Serafina. As all wondered, Hopsalot, Casey and Frankie showed up. "So...what did we miss?" Casey asked. Hopsalot already noticed the wreckage and pretended to not noticed it. "So much wreckage...what just happened?"

"You never saw them? The trio of heroes who saved us and defeated the robot especially the dog with great power and strength!" Squirt told the group. "Plus, he almost resembles Frankie." Frankie gasped but quickly, "Oh...well...that's nice. I guess there a spitting image about me now. So Hopsalot back to the subject, who won the robotics competition?"

"Well, while we are hiding, I managed to catch a glimpse that most of the robots were destroyed but Brady Bear's is still online and functional and also, his idea and the role of his robot is most contributing to his business." Hopsalot replied. "In other words, Brady Bear wins the competition!"

"Whoo-hoo!" The bear cheered from nowhere as he ran and hugged his robot that he left at the spot where the other robots were moved to but all were destroyed in the attack from Jimmy's robot. But no matter, all cheered for Brady as Hopsalot presented to him a gold trophy and Brady felt elated as all cheered again as Eleanor took a picture of him. "This is going to the news room."

 **And so...**

Now that everything is over, the science fair ended as the all-stars began cleaning up the mess. Even Jimmy and his gang helped out. "One way to redemption..." Jimmy sighed as he and his gang cleaned up all the scrap metal from the broken robot they worked so hard to invent. While they're doing that, Eleanor can be seen keeping some science books into the box for she managed to sell some of them. Kisha, Hopsalot, CJ and Edison kept all the props and models while Frankie, Casey and Pierre unset the booths.

 **Soon enough...**

"Finally, we cleared everything..." said a tired Pierre as, "Thanks again guys and yeah, rest well." Hopsalot thanked his friends as they all departed. As for Frankie, he was feeling tired and could use a bit of peace so he decided to go for a walk outside the village.

Outside, he walked past the meadows and lay down for a while. "Being a superhero is tiresome. Man, I even achieved maximum boost in my body. All my powers increased all the way and thus, saved the day." After lying down on the meadow for a few minutes, Frankie decided to head back to the village and noticed something when he turned around. Behind him, "A cave?" Frankie entered it and went deeper in until, "Whoa! It's so large! Good thing I brought my phone and used it's light source to see through the darkness." He continued looking around and then, had a idea.

 **The next day...**

Outside the cave that Frankie found yesterday, a gust of wind blew by and then, it started forming and rotating into a whirlwind and soon enough, it blew off revealing the Elemental Ninja. He looked up to see Iron Rabbit landing in front of him. "You have this?" Iron Rabbit showed him a letter. "Yeah. It says to meet at this spot in the afternoon. Question is, who sent these?" As they pondered on, "I sense someone is coming out from the cave..." The Elemental Ninja sensed as coming out of the cave is...

...

...

...

"Powerdog!" Iron Rabbit exclaimed as the caped dog appeared. "Before I begin-"

"We know. Your secret identity."

"Oh...for a ninja like you Casey. Your predictions are accurate."

"Only this time. I know because of Hopsalot." Iron Rabbit nodded and then, "I recall you drinking the serum by accident. Now I remember, the serum you drank is known as the Power Boost serum."

"Oh...no wonder my body has been strength to extraordinary levels." Powerdog understood. "Now, to the main subject. Follow me in." They complied entering the cave as the Elemental Ninja ignited fire on his hands to provide light in the darkness. "What a huge cave!" Iron Rabbit exclaimed as, "I kne this would be asuitable location for a headquarters for us heroes."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see. All 3 of us acquire something great and I believe that if we stick together, we can overcome all odds." Powerdog explained wisely. "For a people's person like you. No wonder you also have leadership skills." Iron Rabbit exclaimed as he and the Elemental Ninja agreed to it and thus, "Okay, you guys accept me as your leader and now, who's in?"

"Say no more. You earned it!" The Elemental Ninja exclaimed as the trio raised one of their hands out putting them together one by one and then, **"YEAH!"**

THE END

 **Short story but with Frankie becoming the third all star to become a hero with great strength and power. Things get more interesting and what's in store for the next story? Wait and see!**


End file.
